


Bad for Business

by Lopsided_Whiskey_Grin



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Western, Anal Fingering, Brothels, Fingerfucking, M/M, Omega Castiel, Tumblr Prompt, With a little nod to moulin rouge, destiel au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 18:28:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9915437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lopsided_Whiskey_Grin/pseuds/Lopsided_Whiskey_Grin
Summary: Dean, an Alpha in a rather large gold mining town, has needs.. STRONG needs. He ventures to the newest brothel in search of a way to satisfy those needs, but with only a few coins rattling around in his pocket, his options are limited. The dark haired omega he meets there helps him makes the most of it though.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a tumblr prompt that corresponded with a brothel menu from 1912 that shows the cheapest item on the menu: 'finger fucking with juice'

 

 

Dean stood at the desk in the foyer of the brothel feeling more than a little nervous. He pulled his cowboy hat down so that the brim obscured his eyes, hoping he wouldn't be recognized. The town he lived in was a rather large gold mining community so the risk was low, but it didn't hurt to be careful. After all, what would his buddies think when they found out an Alpha like himself couldn't find an omega without having to pay for it? He'd be humiliated. But an Alpha also has needs, STRONG needs, and since Dean could no longer fight it, he ventured his way here. 

The establishment was pretty new and seemed to be run just like the market down the street, right down to the cash till and menu advertising their goods. A perky blonde with her hair piled up in complicated looking swoops greeted him when he walked in and let him look at the prices and services. Dean cleared his throat and glanced around the large open room. Scantily clad omegas were there flirting loudly with the other clients while sitting on crushed velvet settees. A player piano plinked in corner, adding to the raucous sounds in the kerosene lit area.

The pheromones clouding the room all smelled amazing and Dean had a hard time concentrating. He cleared his throat again and looked back to the menu. He was so horny he wanted it all, but the few coins rattling around in his pocket reminded him how limited his sexual appetite was allowed to be. 

Leaning forward, he handed her the money and said as softly as possible, “Finger fucking with juices, please.”

The lady behind the desk gave him a little smirk then leaned back and cupped her hand around her mouth, “Castiel!” she shouted. “This one's all yours! ”

Dean blushed right down to his boots, but looked up to follow the lady's gaze. The most devastatingly handsome omega Dean had ever seen waltzed out of a room upstairs and leaned against the open bannister rail to look down at him. He was wearing a rumpled silk sleep shirt and ladies silk bloomers and had dark, mussed hair and blue eyes that were piercing even this far away. Dean was frozen to his spot for a moment, just staring at the man, his cock plumping up the whole time. 

“We gonna do this or what?” Castiel asked, putting his hands on his hips. 

Dean jerked out of his stupor and made his way to the staircase. Castiel smiled at him as he came to the landing and Dean felt a little less nervous. Then Castiel grabbed his hand and pulled him into one of the rooms, shutting and locking the door behind them and Dean felt embarrassed all over again. 

“I don't normally do things like this,” he admitted. 

Castiel turned away from the door and advanced toward him. “You and every other Alpha that comes in here,” he said with a deep chuckle. He pushed Dean down onto the edge of the bed and stood between Dean's spread knees. Brushing his thumb over Dean's bottom lip, he asked, “So what did you order? You didn't spend your hard earned money just to talk, didja?”

Dean swallowed. “The finger fuck with juice,” he answered just as softly as he had downstairs. 

Castiel gave him a playful sideways smile. “One of my favorites,” he said, pulling Dean's hat from his head and running his fingers through his hair. 

Dean swallowed thickly and let his eyes travel up the length of Castiel’s body. The scent of the omega was heavy in the air and Dean's cock throbbed in response. Strong primal desire surged up from deep inside him and he had Castiel on his hands and knees on the bed in a matter of moments with a possessive growl. 

Castiel yelped and ducked his head down submissively. He presented his ass up for Dean and Dean wasted no time untying the bloomers and shoving them down Castiel’s thighs. The sight Dean was treated to when he pulled his cheeks apart almost made him knot right then and there. Castiel’s hole was slicked with a thick layer of juices that shimmered in the candlelight and some of that moisture was even starting to track down his inner thigh.

“Christ almighty, you're already soaking wet,” Dean said, barely masking his awe. 

Castiel glanced at him over his shoulder and nodded. “I've been wet since the moment I saw you, cowboy,” Castiel said and then he began to tremble slightly. 

Dean groaned and pressed the heel of one hand against his aching bulge while bringing the other up to trail his fingertips over the slicked and quivering flesh. “Dean,” he said hoarsely, “Call me Dean.”

Castiel bowed his back beautifully and let out a sigh. “Ohhh, Dean,” he moaned. 

Dean knew at the back of his mind that this must be the way Castiel acted with all of his ‘clients’, but he honestly could not be bothered to care. He needed this so badly. Sucking in a sharp breath, Dean slipped just the tip of his index finger inside Castiel’s welcoming heat. He pumped in and out shallowly at first then pushed the digit in all the way. 

Castiel gasped and buried his face down in the sheets. “F- feels so good, Dean,” he whimpered. 

Dean could only nod his agreement silently. It felt incredible -- so hot and wet and tight. He squeezed his eyes shut as he added his middle finger and imagined his cock was actually inside Castiel instead. 

“Doesn't cost extra for you to play with yourself,” Castiel murmured, humping back onto Dean's fingers. 

Dean immediately fumbled his jeans open with one hand while keeping the other firmly buried in Castiel’s ass. He let out a relieved sigh when his dick finally fell into his waiting palm. Stripping the thick member with quick, efficient strokes, Dean came to the very edge of his control faster than he thought possible. 

He added another finger to Castiel’s soaked hole, probing for that hard bundle of nerves deep inside. Castiel shuddered beneath him and rocked faster and a fresh dribble of his juices spurted out and dripped from Dean's hand onto the dampened sheets. Dean let go of his cock for a moment to swipe his fingers through the moisture trailing down Castiel’s thighs then used it to slick up his shaft. His hand slid easily over his flesh over and over again just as his fingers plunged in and out of Castiel.

Castiel writhed and wailed against the onslaught. “That's it, Dean,” he keened, “Right there.”

Dean's pulse picked up speed with the encouraging words and he curled his fingers to massage over the hardened nub inside Castiel. Castiel’s hole was so stretched around his digits but the way he was able to pump in and out so easily made Dean feel as though the omega would be able to accept his whole hand. The vivid imagery of that thought sent Dean crashing right over the edge. 

“Oh fuck,” Dean cried as he came suddenly, striping glob after glob of his release over Castiel’s ass. 

Castiel came then too with a shuddering moan. His hole released another spurt and clamped down on Dean's fingers. Dean held tight to his cock as his knot began to swell. He curled forward with a soft groan and braced himself on Castiel’s back, keeping a vice grip just under his knot. The pressure from his hand wasn't near as satisfying as the tight, surrounding heat of an omega, but it did the job for now. 

After a moment to catch his breath, Dean's knot began to subside. He straightened back up and gingerly pulled his fingers from Castiel’s hole with a thick wet sound. Castiel shivered then let out a satisfied sigh. He started moving to turn over but Dean stopped him with a gentle hand on his side. 

“At least let me clean you up,” Dean offered, glancing around the room for a rag. 

Castiel chuckled and flopped down onto his back with his bloomers still bunched at his thighs. His spent dick slapped down onto his hip and Dean felt arousal pool warmly in his gut again at the sight.

“No need to worry yourself about that. You're my last one for the night,” Castiel said with a smile. He patted the space on the bed beside him. “Want an after-fuck cuddle?”

Dean rubbed his hand over the back of his neck; he really did want to but he had spent the last of his money already. 

With a little chuckle Castiel patted the bed again. “Free of charge, of course. I haven't been worked over like that in a long time. I think I should be the one paying YOU.”

Dean smiled and laid down on the bed, pulling Castiel close against him and breathing in a deep whiff of his delicious scent. He felt himself getting hard again and tentatively rocked his hips forward against Castiel’s bare, still-slick ass. 

Castiel snuggled into his hold and pressed his ass back. He turned his head toward his shoulder to get a kiss on the corner of his lips from Dean. “You're going to be bad for business, I can tell,” he said with a smile. 


End file.
